YooSu : Unbreakable
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau melihat kekasihmu untuk terakhir kalinya... didalam peti mati? Dan ironisnya ia meninggal tepat ketika ia akan melamarmu. /"Chunnie, I love you.."/"Love you more, baby Su-ie.."/ Bad summary / a YooSu fanfiction / OS / Don't like don't read / based on Westlife's official video 'Unbreakable' with changes. / Mind to RnR? Gomawo..


**Title : Unbreakable**

**Author : -XiahticLie-**

**Disclaimer : YooSu milik masing-masing...**

**Warnings : angst ga jelas.. alur ngawur.. tidak baik untuk kesehatan..**

**Notes : ini remake dari ff yg di fandom Naruto. _Based on Westlife's official video 'Unbreakable'._**

_**#nowplaying :: Westlife – Unbreakable**_

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

_Zaa… Zaa…_

Sepasang kekasih itu tengah menikmati pemandangan laut sore. Bersantai diatas kap sebuah _jeep_ ditemani dengan sinar matahari sore yang menyejukkan. Seorang namja imut yang tengah terbaring diatas kap mendesah pelan menikmati angin sore yang membelai wajah mulusnya, sejenak membuatnya kegelian.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Air laut yang berwarna biru sedikit gelap. Langit yang menampilkan matahari yang bersinar remang-remang, menghasilkan udara yang cukup hangat untuk dinikmati di sore hari. Serta pasir pantai yang berwarna coklat keemasan menghasilkan leburan warna yang indah.

Namja lain yang berbaring disebelahnya menoleh kearah si namja imut ketika ia mendesah lega. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum kala ia membelai pipi pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Su-ie, kita pulang sekarang?" tanya si namja berjidat lebar kepada namja imut yang dipanggil 'Su-ie' atau bernama asli Kim Junsu tersebut.

Junsu menggeleng, menggenggam erat tangan Yoochun, si namja berjidat lebar yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak, Chun, aku masih ingin disini.." Junsu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yoochun seraya tersenyum. "Aku masih ingin bersamamu..."

Yoochun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Dibelainya rambut Junsu yang lembut dengan penuh cinta, yang secara otomatis menghadirkan aura penuh keromantisan diantara mereka.

"Bukankah kita sudah bertemu setiap hari, eum?" tanya Yoochun, kembali membelai rambut Junsu. Menanggapi pertanyaan kekasihnya, Junsu mempautkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kita hanya bertemu selama beberapa saat.." protesnya dengan imut. Pria itu sejenak memalingkan wajahnya dari Yoochun. "Kita hanya bertemu beberapa menit saat kau sedang istirahat makan siang..."

Yoochun tertawa kecil. Dipeluknya tubuh Junsu dari samping, dan disandarkannya kepalanya di pundak Junsu.

"Arraseo, arraseo chagiya..." Yoochun memainkan jemari Junsu yang digenggamnya erat, "Kau ingin melakukan apa sekarang?"

"Benar kau mau menemaniku?" Junsu menolehkan kepalanya dengan excited dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman bahagia ketika dilihatnya Yoochun mengangguk.

Junsu sontak melihat sekelilingnya, dan pandangannya tertumbuk pada tebing kecil yang terbentuk pada karang di sekitar pantai. Kedua matanya membulat penuh semangat.

"Itu..." Junsu menunjuk pada karang tersebut, "Su-ie ingin kesana..."

Dan wajah Yoochun memucat seiring makin lebarnya senyum Junsu.

-oOo-

"Haah… Hah.."

"Kajja! Yoochunnieee ~~"

Yoochun merasa nyaris mati ketika harus mengikuti Junsu yang malah sudah memanjat karang itu dan berdiri diatasnya. Dilihatnya rambut cepak Junsu berkibar-kibar diterbangkan angin sore yang bertiup lumayan kencang. Pria imut itu merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, membiarkan angin menerpa tubuhnya.

Yoochun, setelah perjuangan panjang dan penuh keringat (?) akhirnya berhasil menyusul Junsu keatas karang. Tanpa banyak bicara, dipeluknya pinggang Junsu dari belakang, membuat Junsu sedikit kaget.

"Eh? Chunnie ~ Jangan memelukku tiba-tiba seperti ini... Kau membuatku kaget.." keluh Junsu, tetapi Yoochun tidak menanggapi ucapannya dan lebih memilih menenggelamkan hidungnya di rambut Junsu, menikmati wangi sampo yang digunakan Junsu.

"Ne? Mianhae, chagi..." beberapa menit kemudian barulah Yoochun menanggapi ucapan Junsu. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang kekasihnya semakin erat saat Junsu menggenggam tangan Yoochun yang memeluk pinggangnya.

Junsu tersenyum, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Yoochun. Rasanya bahagia sekali ketika berada didekat orang yang kau cintai.. Saat itu juga, Junsu benar-benar merasa bersyukur mempunyai kekasih seperti Yoochun.

Junsu tidak bisa menolak ketika perlahan Yoochun memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Yoochun, dan kemudian pria itu menyatukan bibir mereka dengan lembut. Bibir Yoochun membelai bibir Junsu dengan manis, lembut, dan penuh ungkapan cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Junsu-yah.." Yoochun menempelkan keningnya ke kening Junsu, berbisik dengan suara rendahnya yang seksi. "Saranghae.. Naega neol saranghae.."

Airmata Junsu nyaris jatuh ketika mendengar Yoochun mengatakan itu. Dikecupnya kecil bibir Yoochun sekali lagi.

"Nado... nado saranghae, Park Yoochun.."

-oOo-

Yoochun berdecak kesal ketika seorang pegawai toko perhiasan yang ia kunjungi benar-benar menggodanya. Sudah hampir satu jam ia berada di toko perhiasan ini, dan bahkan pegawai-pegawainya tidak membawakan cincin yang ia pesan.

"Agasshi, cepat ambilkan cincin pesananku! Aku sudah memesannya sejak dua minggu yang lalu!" serunya kesal ketika pegawai wanita yang ia bentak malah tersipu-sipu malu.

"Aaw! Dia memanggilku 'agasshi'! Mungkinkah dia menyukaiku?"

"Bukan! Yang dipanggilnya 'agasshi' itu aku!"

"Bukan! Pasti aku!"

Yoochun _sweatdropped_ dengan sukses ketika pegawai-pegawai itu malah asyik _fangirling_ karena kata-katanya. Berbekal rasa sebal dan nekat berlebihan, akhirnya Yoochun masuk—menerobos—begitu saja kedalam counter, berjalan ke bagian belakang, di _workshop_ yang biasanya digunakan untuk mereparasi atau memodifikasi cincin. Seorang pria dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang tengah sibuk dengan logam-logam cair menjadi pemandangan yang dilihatnya disana.

"Kau... kau siapa? Mau apa kau di ruang kerjaku? Keluar!" hardik pria itu kasar ketika ia melihat sosok Yoochun berjalan semakin dalam menuju ruang kerjanya. Tetapi bukannya pergi, Yoochun malah mengeluarkan kwitansi pembelian cincin tersebut dari dalam kantongnya, kemudian menunjukkannya pada pria itu.

"Aku membeli sepasang cincin _Bvlgari_ dua minggu lalu. Dan aku meminta toko ini untuk mengukirkan sebuah inisial di cincin itu. Apakah sudah selesai?" jelas Yoochun bahkan sebelum pria itu sempat berkata apa-apa. Terdiam sejenak, pria itu mengangguk, kemudian tangannya membuka laci di mejanya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah darah kemudian memberikannya pada Yoochun.

"Ini cincin yang kau inginkan.. Aku sudah mengukir inisialya seperti yang kau inginkan." ujar pria itu, tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari logam-logam cair diatas mejanya.

Yoochun tersenyum kecil kemudian membungkuk kearah pria itu, "Kamsahamnida, tuan.. Biaya tambahannya akan kutransfer nanti.."

Pria itu melambaikan tangannya tidak peduli, "Ya ya ya, sekarang keluarlah! Kau mengganggu pekerjaanku!"

"Arraseo.. Annyeong..." Yoochun membungkuk sekali lagi kemudian melangkah mundur keluar dari ruangan itu—kembali menjumpai pegawai-pegawai wanita yang langsung jejeritan ketika melihatnya. (._. )

"Aaah! Dia tampan sekali!"

"Iya! Lihatlah matanya yang sipit! Sungguh imut!"

"Tuan, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Mendengarkan pertanyaan terakhir, Yoochun berhenti berjalan. Ditolehkannya kepalanya kearah wanita-wanita kelaparan trsebut, kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman mautnya, membuat wanita-wanita itu kembali menjerit histeris.

"Maaf, nona-nona. Aku _gay_."

Dan Yoochun berjalan santai meninggalkan yeojadeul yang sekarang melongo karena mendengar jawaban Yoochun itu.

-oOo-

" Dan hana gatgo sipeun sarang ~ Tto beorigo sipeun geu sarang ~"

"Tidak, tidak, Jonghyun.. Ekspresimu terlalu datar.. Coba lagi..."

Suara nyanyian terus terdengar dari sebuah ruangan di pojok bangunan Neul Param High, tempat Junsu biasa melatih siswa-siswa Neul Param. Junsu bekerja sebagai instruktur vokal untuk melatih suara-suara yang dianggapnya berbakat di sekolah tersebut.

"Noreul saranghago bamse jiugo ~ Ape dugo dagasol su opgo ~"

"Yap, itu sudah bagus, Luna-ah.. Tetap pertahankan suaramu, arra?"

"Arrayo, seonsaengnim…"

"Dan kau, Taeyeon, jangan malu-malu ne? Suaramu indah, aku yakin pasti banyak yang suka.." Junsu memberi semangat pada Kim Taeyeon, salah satu muridnya yang bersuara indah namun mengalami krisis kepercayaan diri. Yah, menjadi seorang mentor tidak hanya harus melatih fisik, bukan?

"Dan Taemin, kurasa kau harus melatih _range_ vokal—"

_Modu da bye bye sarangdo  
Modu da bye bye ujeongdo  
Feels like I'm ready (Hey! ) No love I'm done with (Ho! )  
Ggeunnabeorin sarang irago haedo malhal piryoeobtjanha_

"Seonsaeng, ponselnya bunyi tuh.." celetuk Sulli, salah satu murid termuda yang Junsu ajar. Junsu cepat-cepat menoleh dan nyengir dengan rasa bersalah ketika mendapati ponselnya bergetar dan berbunyi cukup keras. Junsu berjalan kearah mejanya, melihat siapa yang menelepon.

'_Baby_ Chunnie _calling_'

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya. Biasanya Yoochun tidak pernah meneleponnya saat ia sedang mengajar seperti ini. Merasa penasaran, ia berpamitan sebentar pada murid-muridnya untuk keluar dan mengangkat telepon dari Yoochun.

"Yeoboseyo, Chun? Waeyo?" tanya Junsu langsung tanpa basa-basi. Junsu kurang suka diganggu kala ia mengajar, bahkan jika itu diganggu oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ehehe.. Tidak apa-apa, hanya merindukan suaramu, _baby_ Su-ie.." jawab Yoochun setengah menggoda Junsu. Dan berhasil, wajah Junsu seketika berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

"B-bicara apa kau, dasar jidat lebar? Cepat katakan apa maumu.. Aku sedang mengajar.." omel Junsu, sebenarnya lebih bertujuan untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Yoochun tertawa kecil.

"Bisa kita bertemu setelah kau selesai kerja? Aku akan menjemputmu.." kata Yoochun, yang membuat Junsu sedikit kaget. Pasalnya, selama ini Yoochun jarang sekali menjemputnya.

"B-boleh saja. Aku selesai jam empat.." kata Junsu, kemudian ia cepat-cepat menyambung, "Murid-muridku menunggu.. Aku kembali dulu.. Saranghae.."

Di tempatnya sekarang, Yoochun tersenyum lembut, "_Love you more.._"

-oOo-

"Annyeong, seonsaengnim.." Sulli dan Taemin melambai pada Junsu yang masih sibuk membereskan kertas-kertas partitur musiknya berserta kertas lirik. Matanya melirik pada Jam yang terpasang di dinding. Jam setengah lima sore. Yoochun pasti marah, pria itu kan tidak suka menunggu.

"Huf, kuharap Chunnie tidak marah.." keluhnya sebentar, kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang musik tempatnya mengajar. Kedua kakinya menelusuri halaman menuju tempat parkir. Tetapi, yang dilihatnya hanyalah tempat parkir yang kosong, tidak ada mobil _ferrari_ merah yang biasanya dikendarai Yoochun.

Kini ganti Junsu yang kesal, "Yoochun mana? Katanya tadi jam empat? Cih, dasar jidat lebar!"

"Tidak sadar bahwa kau sendiri juga terlambat, chagi?" sebuah suara _husky_—suara Yoochun—terdengar dari belakang Junsu. Merasa bingung, Junsu memutar tubuhnya dan didapatinya Yoochun sedang berdiri disana, dengan sebuket besar bunga mawar kuning berada di tangannya.

Yoochun berjalan mendekat, kemudian menyodorkan bunga tersebut pada Junsu yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Junsu menerima bunga tersebut ketika Yoochun menyodorkan bunga tersebut sekali lagi. Junsu _speechless_.

"I-ini..."

"Untukmu, _baby_ Su-ie.."

Junsu tersenyum canggung. "Go-gomawo.." ucapnya malu-malu. Yoochun tersenyum, kemudian mencondongkan bunga itu lebih dekat kearah Junsu hingga kini Junsu bisa mencium wangi yang menguar dari bunga tersebut.

"Lihat apa yang ada didalam buket tersebut, _baby_.." perintah Yoochun lembut, yang langsung dituruti Junsu. Tangannya langsung merogoh-rogoh kedalam buket tersebut dengan beringas, seketika membuat Yoochun tertawa. Junsu yang sedang penasaran selalu bertingkah lucu.

"Ah!" Junsu berjengit senang ketika tangannya menemukan sesuatu yang dingin di dasar buket bunga. Tanpa banyak tingkah lagi, langsung ditariknya benda berbentuk lingkaran itu, dan Junsu langsung melongo begitu melihat benda apa yang kini berada di tangannya.

Sebuah cincin _Bvlgari_ yang selalu diinginkannya.

Matanya menatap tidak percaya pada cincin itu, kemudian beralih menatap Yoochun. Menatap cincin itu lagi, kemudian menatap Yoochun. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kekagetan.

"C-chunnie..." Junsu semakin _speechless_ ketika ia mendapati ukiran '**YS**' pada cincin itu.

"_Yes,_ _baby_ Su-ie?" tanya Yoochun dengan senyum lebar, merasa geli melihat tingkah Junsu yang bingung.

"I-ini..." Junsu masih _speechless_. Kedua matanya yang bulat berkaca-kaca. Dan dengan sekali gerakan, Yoochun memeluknya erat-erat. Menenggelamkan hidungnya sekali lagi pada rambut cepak Junsu.

"_Baby_ Su-ie_... Would you... would you marry me?"_

Hanya satu kalimat, dan tangis Junsu sudah tumpah dengan lancar. Pria itu menangis terharu, seraya memeluk Yoochun lebih erat. Kedua tangannya melingkar pada leher Yoochun, sementara matanya tidak henti mengalirkan airmata.

"_I do, _Chunnie_.. _Hiks_.. I do.."_

Mendengar jawaban Junsu, Yoochun refleks memeluk pria imut itu lebih erat. Memerangkapnya dalam dekapannya yang memabukkan, namun penuh cinta. Membuat Junsu merasa lebih nyaman.

"Gomawo, Su-ie," Yoochun bergerak mengecupi setiap inci wajah Junsu, "Jeongmal gomawo..."

-oOo-

Junsu melangkah keluar dari mobil Yoochun dengan mata sembab, namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh kebahagiaan. Tangannya bergerak melambai pada Yoochun yang memberinya _kiss-bye_ dari dalam mobil.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Su-ie.." kata Yoochun pada Junsu yang sedikit merona karena ucapannya. Junsu mengangguk malu-malu, kemudian membalas lambaian Yoochun.

"Ne, nanti malam..." kata Junsu untuk yang terakhir kali, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dilihatnya kakaknya, Kim Jaejoong tengah bercumbu mesra dengan suaminya, Jung Yunho.

Junsu nyengir sedikit. Cukup aneh, padahal biasanya ia akan langsung marah-marah jika melihat hal dewasa semacam ini terjadi didepan matanya.

"Hyungie ~" Junsu memanggil Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu langsung terkaget. Cepat-cepat dilepaskannya bibir Yunho yang masih mengeksplorasi lehernya, kemudian menatap adiknya dengan canggung.

"A-ah, Su-ie... Kau sudah pulang?"

Junsu mengangguk, tidak melepaskan senyum di bibirnya, "Ne.. Dan nanti malam katanya Chunnie mau kesini.." Junsu tersenyum makin lebar, membuat Jaejoong mengetahui ada yang salah dengan adiknya.

"Biar kutebak," Yunho membenarkan posisi duduknya, dan memangku Jaejoong. "Dia akan melamarmu?" tanya Yunho tepat sasaran, yang langsung membuat wajah Junsu bersemu merah. Dengan malu-malu, Junsu mengangguk. Sementara Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, kemudian langsung melompat memeluk adiknya.

"Aigooo! Chukkaeyo, Junsu-ya! Akhirnya bocah jidat itu akan melamarmu juga!" Jaejoong memeluk Junsu erat-erat, "Aaah, andai saja umma dan appa masih hidup.. Tapi tenang saja, aku dan Yunho yang akan memberi izin padanya!" celoteh Jaejoong bersemangat, sementara Junsu hanya bisa tertawa dengan bahagia.

"Gomawo, hyungie.." kata Junsu, kemudian kembali memeluk Jaejoong erat-erat.

-oOo-

Park Yoochun tengah merapikan pakaiannya sekali lagi ketika Park Jungsoo, hyung-nya mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sedikit berpaling, Yoochun membuka pintu kamarnya, kemudian membiarkan kakaknya melangkah masuk diiringi kekasihnya, Kim Youngwoon.

Jungsoo menatap Yoochun dari atas sampai bawah seraya mendesah kagum. "Kau tampan sekali, Yoochunnie.. Aku tidak heran kenapa yeoja-yeoja selalu mengejarmu ketika kita sedang jalan berdua di _mall_.."

Yoochun terkekeh, "Hehe.. Kau bisa saja hyung.." Yoochun mengecup kecil pipi hyung-nya. "Hyung juga cantik kok, tidak heran Kangin-hyung tertarik.." goda Yoochun yang seketika membuat kakaknya memerah.

"Ya! Kau ini memang raja gombal! Tidak heran Junsu menjulukimu _cassanova._." protes Jungsoo seraya beralih memeluk Youngwoon atau Kangin, kekasihnya.

Yoochun tertawa, menyambar sebuket bunga yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Sebuket mawar merah, yang berarti 'aku cinta padamu'.

"Hyungdeul, doakan aku berhasil ya!" Yoochun melambai pada KangTeuk _couple_ yang masih terus berpelukan sementara tangan mereka membalas lambaian Yoochun. Keduanya masih terus berpelukan.

Yoochun melangkah keluar dari rumahnya dengan cepat menuju kearah _ferrari _merahnya yang selalu bersamanya itu. Sejenak mengusap mobilnya, Yoochun bergumam, "_Ferrari_, doakan aku ya.." katanya dengan semangat, kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam mobil dan langsung melanjukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup kencang. Yoochun membiarkan atap mobilnya terbuka lebar, membiarkan angin berhembus kencang menerpa wajahnya tanpa menyadari adanya bahaya dibalik kegiatannya itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, Yoochun mulai merasakan sesak yang amat sangat di dadanya. Berusaha tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir, pria itu mencengkeram kausnya di bagian dada. Rupanya angin yang terlalu kencang menghalangi oksigen memasuki paru-parunya sehingga asma-nya kembali kambuh.

Sedikit mengernyit menahan sakit didadanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi, pria itu meraba-raba dasbor mobilnya, mencoba mencari _inhaler_ yang selalu diletakkannya disana. Dan begitu menemukannya, ia segera meletakkan _inhaler_ itu di mulutnya, menghirup obat. Pria itu mengurangi kecepatannya, berusaha membagi pikirannya menjadi tiga. Antara mengemudi, menghirup _inhaler_ dan berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menusuk dadanya.

Baru beberapa hirupan, mata Yoochun membulat kaget. Obat _inhaler_-nya habis.

"Ai..sh..." Yoochun mencoba mengumpat, tapi tidak bisa. Ia mencoba sekuat mungkin mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadanya dan mencoba bernafas lewat mulutnya ketika ia merasa jalan udara menuju paru-parunya semakin tertutup.

Yoochun terbatuk beberapa kali, dan kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Pandangannya juga mulai kabur. Terbatuk sekali lagi, ia berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Suasana malam cukup gelap. Ditambah dengan pandangannya yang semakin samar, Yoochun hanya bisa pasrah ketika melihat sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang terarah ke mobilnya.

Sebuah truk tronton.

Mempertahankan kesadarannya, Yoochun membanting setirnya kearah kanan, berusaha menghindari truk itu, namun terlambat. Mobil Yoochun menghantam bemper depan truk itu dengan keras. Membuat Bemper beradu dengan bemper, menimbulkan suara keras yang berisik.

Tubuh Yoochun keluar dari mobilnya, kepalanya menghantam aspal dengan keras dan wajahnya sangat pucat. Matanya berkedip sekali, berusaha mempertahankan nyawanya untuk tetap tinggal, namun gagal.

Malam itu, Park Yoochun meninggal karena serangan asma berat yang diiringi dengan kecelakaan, menyisakan sebuket mawar merah yang menunggu untuk disampaikan pada orang yang dicintainya.

-oOo-

Junsu terus berjalan tidak tentu arah dari ruang tamu ke kamarnya. Hatinya resah. Berulangkali ia melirik ponselnya, kalau-kalau Yoochun menelepon atau mengiriminya pesan. Tetapi ponsel itu tetap diam. Tidak ada pesan. Tidak ada panggilan masuk. Padahal dua jam terlah berlalu sejak janji Yoochun untuk datang ke rumah Junsu dan melamarnya secara resmi.

Junsu menggigit bibirnya dengan kalut. Apa Yoochun membohonginya? Atau apa pria itu hanya berniat mempermainkannya?

"Tidak, tidak!" Junsu menggeleng kuat-kuat, berusaha menghilangkan segala pikiran buruk yang sempat tertancap di kepalanya. Yoochun mencintainya, ia yakin itu. Menutup matanya, Junsu menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Su! Mana bocah jidat itu?" Ini sudah lewat dua jam!" terdengar suara Yunho yang berseru dari ruang tamu. Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan bingung, kemudian membuka kedua belah bibirnya untuk menjawab hyung-nya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, hyung!" Junsu merasa tidak yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri, ""Dia akan datang sebentar—"

TING TONG!

"Ah! Mungkin itu dia!" Junsu langsung berlari dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu depan rumah. Wajahnya berbinar cerah, tetapi binar itu perlahan meredup ketika ia mendapati bukan Yoochun yang berdiri didepan pintunya, melainkan seorang pria tinggi besar berseragam polisi. Junsu mematung ketika pria itu mengangkat topinya sejenak, kemudian menunjukkan Junsu sebuah foto.

"Permisi, apa kau mengenal pria ini?" tanya polisi tersebut saat Junsu mengamati foto yang diberikan polisi tersebut. Foto Yoochun.

"T-tentu aku mengenalnya," suara Junsu bergetar, sejenak merasakan perasaan tidak enak, "Dia...dia kekasihku.."

Polisi itu membulatkan matanya begitu ia mendengar jawaban Junsu. Ia menurunkan topinya sebagai tanda belasungkawa seiring Junsu mengembalikan foto itu kepadanya dengan wajah waswas.

"Kalau begitu, saya turut berduka cita.. Park Yoochun-sshi meninggal malam ini karena kecelakaan mobil."

Junsu membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia mematung saat Yunho dan Jaejoong menyusulnya dari ruang tamu, dan menemukan Junsu terdiam dengan bingung.

"T-tidak mungkin..." kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir Junsu ketika akhirnya ia kembali dari keterkejutannya. Junsu memandang nyalang pada polisi tersebut, kemudian mengguncang bahunya dengan kasar.

"Tidak mungkin dia kan? Tidak mungkin Yoochun-ku yang mati! Kau pasti salah orang! Kau salah orang, iya kan?" Junsu mulai mencengkeram kerah baju polisi tersebut, kemudian mulai berusaha mencekiknya. Sementara Yunho sendiri berusaha menahan Junsu yang mengamuk.

"Tenang, Su! Tenang dulu!" Yunho terus berusaha menahan tubuh Junsu yang terus memberontak. Tapi Junsu bergeming, malah mencengkeram tangan Yunho dengan sangat kuat.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mungkin itu Yoochun kan?" Junsu terus menjerit sementara Yunho mulai kewalahan menangani pergerakan Junsu yang semakin brutal. Nyaris saja Junsu menonjok wajah polisi tersebut jika saja Jaejoong tidak datang tiba-tiba dan langsung memeluk Junsu dengan erat sambil menangis.

"Hiks... Hiks, Su.. Tolong tenanglah dulu..." Jaejoong terisak sementara mata Junsu mulai berair semakin banyak dan bibirnya menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas. Sejenak berharap bahwa Yoochun akan tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan bahwa semua ini lelucon. Junsu mulai menangis. Ingin rasanya ia mendapati tiba-tiba Yoochun memeluknya dari belakang seperti biasa, dan membuat wajahnya bersemu merah kembali.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hyung~" tangis Junsu meledak makin keras. Kedua tangannya mulai bergerak menutup mulutnya, mencegah isakan untuk keluar lagi. Ditelannya isakannya dengan susah payah, namun tidak bisa. Seperti sesuatu memaksanya keluar, dan akhirnya Junsu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terisak lebih keras.

"Hiks... Hiks.. Hyuuuung~~" erang Junsu pilu seraya memeluk Jaejoong lebih dalam. Sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa ikut menangis sambil memeluk adik semata wayangnya itu.

-oOo-

Pandangan Junsu kosong ketika Jungsoo—kakak Yoochun—membawa pigura foto Yoochun di pemakaman kekasihnya. Mata Jungsoo sembab. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas. Dan di sebelahnya, terlihat Youngwoon yang menahan airmata—matanya terlihat merah dan berkaca-kaca.

Junsu melirik peti mati berwarna coklat gelap yang berisikan tubuh kekasihnya diangkat dan diletakkan diatas sebuah meja panjang di tengah-tengah ruangan yang diselimuti kain-kain panjang berwarna putih—tanda berkabung. Junsu sempat melihat, petinya belum ditutup, yang berarti keluarga Yoochun memberi kesempatan khusus pada beberapa sanak keluarga dan teman untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir.

Junsu bangkit berdiri pelan-pelan. Tidak memperdulikan YunJae yang duduk disamping kiri dan kanannya yang kini memandangnya dengan bingung dan waswas. Sepertinya mereka cukup takut Junsu akan mengamuk lagi begitu melihat Yoochun yang kini hanya bisa tertidur kaku di dalam peti.

"Hyungie," mata Junsu mulai berair, "Aku... aku ingin kesana..." Junsu memandang nanar kearah peti mati Yoochun. Kedua tangannya mulai bergetar halus.

Jaejoong memandang suaminya sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "A-arraseo, Su.. Hyung... akan menemanimu kesana.." kata Jaejoong seraya beranjak berdiri, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Junsu, dan merangkulnya dengan hati-hati.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan punggung Junsu yang kaku. Keras dan kaku. Junsu masih tegang dan _shock_ menghadapi kematian tiba-tiba ini. Bagaimanapun, Yoochun adalah tunangannya. Dan tentu saja... Menghadapi kematian orang yang kau cintai itu tidak mudah, bukan?

"Junsu-ya..." panggil Jungsoo ketika Junsu dan Jaejoong sudah berada di dekat peti mati. Mata pria cantik itu berkaca-kaca mendapati paras Junsu yang pucat dan kosong seperti _zombie_. Sontak, Jungsoo langsung menyerahkan foto adiknya pada kekasihnya, kemudian tanpa aba-aba memeluk Junsu dengan erat. Junsu, yang tidak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Jungsoo itu perlahan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Junsu merasa semuanya berputar ketika Jungsoo memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Su! Junsu!"

Junsu samar-samar mendengar suara Yoochun dalam pikirannya...

"_Su-ie, saranghae..."_

"_Su-ie, love you more.."_

"_Tidak apa-apa, hanya merindukan suaramu, baby Su-ie.."_

"_Baby Su-ie, would you marry me?"_

Kesadaran Junsu hilang sepenuhnya ketika secara bersamaan suara-suara yang memvisualisasikan Yoochun dalam pikirannya terbang menjauh. Seluruh tubuhnya menjadi lemas, dan pandangannya semakin gelap.

"Saranghae, Park Yoochun.."

* * *

-FIN-

* * *

beneran, ini ff apa ya?

aku ga habis pikir sm ff ini ._. Apakah ini cukup angsty?

Mian kalo saya bikin YooSu disini, habisnya YooSu mah jarang yg angsty.. ;_; aku pengen YooSu yg angst sih ;_;

Sekali lagi, mian… dan mian juga kalo misalnya ffnya nggak berkesan sama sekali ;A; aku udah lama ngga nulis dan kayaknya ntar akhir tahun udah mulai semi hiatus lagi, doain aja semoga nggak.. *plak*

Udah ya readers?

Boleh minta review?

Gomawo :)


End file.
